Revival
by Under This Rain
Summary: Deux ans. Tu as passé deux ans a pleurer sa mort. Et pourtant, tu le vois devant toi, a te demander si tu lui a manqué. Bien sur qu'il t'as manqué. Ce n'est qu'une image, certes, mais tu as envie d'y croire. Ta raison tu hurle que c'est impossible mais pour la première fois tu as envie d'écouter ton cœur.


**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Ca fait un bail hein! J'suis bien contente d'avoir réussis a reprendre mes stylos pour pouvoir écrire de nouveau, et surtout j'espère que ca vous plaira. Je suis un peu rouillé donc c'est pas tip-top mais bon, vous pouvez me dire tout ce qui va pas dans les commentaires :D**

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Deux ans. Tu as passé deux ans a pleurer sa mort. Et pourtant, tu le vois devant toi, à te demander si tu lui as manqué. Bien sur qu'il t'as manqué. Ce n'est qu'une image, certes, mais tu as envie d'y croire. Ta raison tu hurle que c'est impossible mais pour la première fois tu as envie d'écouter ton cœur. Lui qui c'est serré en le voyant, lui qui t'as fait mal quand il s'est tué, lui qui te dit que peut être, il y aurait de l'espoir. Tu sens des larmes couler sur tes joues, les même que lorsqu'il s'est tué. Qu'il reviennes également est inespéré.

Tu décide d'écouter ta raison. Elle qui te dis que c'est impossible, que tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, elle qui te dis que si tu espère tu souffriras encore, et que cette fois, tu ne t'en relèvera peut être pas. Ce doit être Moran ou Mycroft ou même un fan. Une image. Ce n'est qu'une image, et c'est facilement trafficable. Juste un illusion pour te faire revenir.. Si son suicide n'avait été qu'une feinte, un tour, tu l'aurait vu, forcement.

Watson te demande ce qui se passe, tu ne réponds pas. Par ce que tu ne sais vraiment pas et qu'il ne mérite pas un mensonge. Il ne mérite même pas d'être mêlé a tout ça maintenant qu'il a sa vie. Avec une tueuse, certes, mais ça fait déjà beaucoup a géré. En ne te voyant pas répondre, il panique. Tu prend un taxi et rentre a Baker Street, sans lui. Tu as besoin de réfléchir.

Pendant le trajet tu mets ton cerveau sur off, ça ne t'arrive pas souvent, mais la tu en as besoin. Une fois arrivé tu prends ton violon. Tu essayes de composer, en vain. Même jouer tu n'y arrive pas. Il est le seul a te mettre dans de tels états. Il a toujours été le seul. Tu as besoin de lui, de savoir s'il est en vie. Tu n'en peut plus d'être dans le doute. Tu cherche ta planque et te pique. Tu prend ton téléphone et lui envoi un message. Tu n'as pas effacé son numéro et te rends compte a quel point c'est révélateur. Tu attend une réponse, impatient. Tu n'as pas la force de lui téléphoné directement. Tu te sens trop faible, trop lâche pour ça. Tu continue de fixer ton téléphone qui ne sonne toujours pas. Tu te pique une nouvelle fois. Aucune réponse de lui. Juste cinq appels maqués de Watson en moins de deux heures.

L'héroïne te fait du bien. Ça t'avait manqué. Ça l'avait un peu remplacé ces dernières années. Ça t'empêche de penser de trop a lui, a ce qu'il t'as fait et te fait toujours subir. Tu allume une cigarette. Ton téléphone toujours dans ta main depuis bientôt cinq heure refuse de donner le moindre signe de vie de Moriarty. Tu te pique de nouveau. Tu sombre doucement. Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas du prendre autant de drogue, mais tu en avait besoin. L'héroïne te pousse hors de ta propre conscience. Ton téléphone vibre et ça te fait revenir a toi comme un électrochoc.

_ « Stayin' Alive - JM »_

Tu n'en crois pas tes yeux. Tu relis le message des milliers de fois avant de prendre réellement conscience de ce que ça implique Tu lui donne rendez vous. Au début tu penses a Baker Street. Puis te ravise. Baker Street n'est pas assez neutre, trop intime. Trop dangereux, aussi, si c'est un piège. La piscine. Le rendez vous est dans un heure. En attendant tu tourne dans ton appartement, te demandant ce que tu vas lui dire, si tu lui as manqué autant qu'il t'as manqué. Finalement tu mets ton manteau et pars.

Tu attends depuis dix minutes, deux mégots a tes pieds et un troisième sur tes lèvres. Ta main tremble légèrement.

« Le lieu de notre premier rendez vous ? Quel romantique fais tu Sherlock ! »

Ton cœur rate un battement alors que tu lève la tête vers lui. Il est vivant.

« Je vois que tu as eu la même idée que moi. Tu pers de ton originalité Moriarty. »

Tu essaye de paraître sur de toi, de ne pas laisser entendre le tremblement dans ta voix. De ne pas laisser voir que tu es impressionné. Il se rapproche de toi et tu le détail. Tu va pouvoir enfin remplacé l'image de son cadavre dans ta tête.

« Je me suis tué en premier, techniquement c'est toi qui m'as copié.

- Je suis revenu avant.

- Certes. Mais j'ai trouvé ton suicide très Shakespearien. Te suicider après m'avoir cru mort c'est très Roméo et Juliette. Que de drame ! Je suis touché ! »

Il n'est plus qu'a quelque centimètre de toi. Tu expires. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que tu avais arrêté de respirer.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Tu as menacé mes amis.

- Oh, arrête. On sais tout les deux que ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai. »

Il se rapproche encore, il n'est plus qu'a quelques millimètres. Tu ne savais pas qu'être si proche de quelqu'un sans le touché était humainement possible. Il pose ses lèvres a ton oreille et murmure :

« Tu n'as pas répondu a ma question... Je t'ai manqué ? »

Ton cerveau est tétanisé et ton corps aussi. Tout ce qui t'importe a présent est de le savoir présent et surtout si près de toi. Tu sens son souffle sur ta joue et tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de le toucher, de l'embrasser, histoire de vérifié que c'est bien lui, et que tout ça est bien réel. Mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, alors tu abandonne l'idée. Par timidité peut être, aussi. Même si tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Heureusement il te libère de ton supplice en te prenant par le cou et en te plaquant violemment contre ses lèvres. Tu ne sais pas comment on fait mais il t'apprend. A coup de lèvres et de dents. Et tu le suis, élève assidu et appliqué.

Il te déshabille et tu fait de même, en profitant pour passer une main dans son pantalon. Tu ne sais pas si c'est l'instinct ou le désir qui guide tes gestes mais tu est reconnaissant car tu peux admirer un air de pure extase sur son visage. Tu est étonne de le sentir si dur et est flatté qu'il le soit pour toi. Tu commence des vas et viens puis remplace ta main par ta bouche. Des gémissements franchissent ses lèves et tu te sent durcir un peu plus. Tu es maladroit mais il ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Tu complexe. Il a dut connaître tellement mieux. Mais tu t'applique, fait du mieux que tu peux, par ce que tu ne veux pas le décevoir, tu veux lui donner ce qu'il veux. Si tu n'est pas a la hauteur, peut être ne te voudra t il plus ? Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque, perdre cette opportunité. Il t''arrête et te relève pour t'embrasser. Tu l'interromps.

« Oui.

-Pardon ?

- La réponse a ta question. Oui, tu m'as manqué. »

Il ne répond rien mais t'allonge sur le sol. Il te débarrasse de tes sous vêtements. Tu le laisse faire. Il reprend ses baisers tout en insérant des doigts lubrifiés en toi. Ça brûle, ça fait mal, c'est étrange. C'est la première fois. Tu n'es plus sur de vouloir ça. Il t'embrasse encore et tu n'es pas sur si c'est pour te rassuré ou te faire taire. Il bouge en toi et tu hurles. Tu as l'impression qu'on te cisaille de l'intérieur. Tu ne veux plus. Ces doigts s'enfoncent en toi et tu cries un peu plus fort. Tu ne sais pas si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur cette fois. Peut être les deux. Il réitère et tu es sur : c'est de plaisir. Il recommence, tu as l'impression que tu va exploser de désir. Puis enlève ses doigts. Un gémissement de frustration franchis tes lèvres et un sourire apparaît sur les siennes. Il comprend le message. Il soulève tes hanches et s'enfoncent en toi. Tu as encore un peu mal, mais le plaisir aide. Tu es tellement heureux qu'il soit toujours là. Il bouge de plus en plus vite et tu ne tardes pas a venir. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il te mord pour ne pas crier et tu te surprend a être fière d'avoir sa marque sur toi. Il t'embrasse avant de se retirer. Rien de tout ça n'est romantique. Tout est un peu bâclé mais de toute manière ce n'est pas son genre. Ni le tiens. Et ce malgré tout ce qu'il peu dire et malgré les pensées qui te traverse l'esprit depuis que vous êtes ici. Il s'allonge a tes coté et reprend son souffle. Il ne te regarde pas.

« Moi aussi. »

Tu souris. Il est vivant. Vous êtes vivants. Et au final, il avait raison, vous êtes exactement les même.


End file.
